


The Master Commander and his AI

by AutumnJolene



Series: Codywan Stuff [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AI!Kenobi, Gen, I say inspired cause I changed a lot the canon, M/M, aka now master commander for reasons, halo inspired au, master chief!cody, not sure how much I will post but I do have several chapters written so hopefully, watch for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: As the tags suggest, this is a Halo Inspired AU with Cody as the Master Commander and Kenobi as an AI.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113302
Kudos: 35





	The Master Commander and his AI

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite scene was the one with Johnson bringing the tank from Halo 2 so I took as much of his dialogue as I could and tried to piece it together. Enjoy!

Cody stepped over fallen pieces of a bridge that once would have shaded him from the afternoon sun. He grunted, armor heavy on strained muscles and the tear on his back stretched painfully. Kenobi kept unusually quiet. Typically, the AI voiced his concerns immediately, suggesting appropriate times for resting and patching up. But, he’d been silent for most of this journey, and Cody, unfortunately, was occupied with his duties. 

Rounding the corner, the Master Commander spotted what remained of a platoon. A man and a woman ducked behind shattered concrete. The man leaned against the cover, legs stretched out in front of him and eyes glued to his loaded rifle. Shell shocked. Cody walked by him without much acknowledgment. The woman kept her eyes forward, speaking when he reached her side. 

“It blew right through us.” She glanced back at him. “50-cal, rockets… didn’t do a damn thing.” The alien machinery marched, crushing cars scattered by the bridge. 

A familiar noise caught Cody’s attention. Sergeant Johnson arriving with a gift. The group rushed to meet him. 

“Where’s the rest of your platoon?” He bore his question down onto the woman beside Cody.

“Wasted, Sarge,” the woman - now, Captain, Cody mused - answered. 

“And we will be too, Sir, if we don’t get the hell outta here.” Cody wanted to snort at the idiocy. This  _ Shiny  _ didn’t know Johnson too well.

The soldier tried to move towards the transport, but Johnson grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“You hit, marine?”

“N-No, Sir,” he audibly gulped. 

“You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved corps! So, listen up!” Johnson shook him once before letting go. “When I joined the Corps, we didn’t have any fancy-schmanzy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks and a rock for the whole platoon - and we had to share the rock!” He slapped the soldier across his chest plate once. “Buck up, boy. You are one very lucky Marine!” 

Cody snorted this time at the display. He could hear Kenobi shushing him, but it was hard to keep his amusement to himself when Johnson started his dramatics. 

“Usually,” the sergeant took a step back to gesture to the tank, “the Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is 66 tons of straight-up, HE-spewing dee-vine intervention! The Commander here is gonna jump in this tank and blow up any inhuman son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret!” Johnson grinned at them, “so, if God is love, then you can call me Cupid.” 

Simple. Straight forward. Cody liked it. He liked the flair too but kept that part to himself. No need to encourage the man. 

“What about that Scarab?” The Captain questioned, raising a dirty eyebrow at the Sarge. She, unlike many others, was not struck by his performance. 

“We’ve all run the simulations - they’re tough, but they ain’t invincible.” Johnson turned, placing his cigar back into his mouth for a puff. “Stay with the Master Commander. He’ll know what to do.”

“Yes, Sir, Sergeant.” 

Johnson returned to the transport, priming his gun for any bumps in the take-off. 

“Thanks for the tank.” Kenobi’s voice crackled through the comms. “ _ He _ never gets me anything.”

Cody bristled under the accusation for a quick second. He forced himself to relax, trying to mumble a defense under his breath. 

Johnson grinned. 

“Oh,” his voice dropped low, “I know what  _ you  _ like.”

This time, Cody did grumble, but turned his attention to the target. Kenobi chuckled in his ear, soft and inaudible to anyone else. 


End file.
